Long Awaited Love
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Had to right this since there was such a small amount of Velma/Shaggy fics and no M fics. Long with a bad last paragraph but otherwise good. Please, R&R.


Shaggy/Velma pairing with Daphne/Fred. Rated M for sexual content. Standard disclaimers apply, sadly. Kind of long story.

SHAGGY looked at Velma as the Hex Girls finished their last song, a love song, and whimpered at the sad look on her sweet face. Scooby looked up at him curiously and he patted his head reassuringly. Scooby followed his gaze and gave him an encouraging nudge with the top of his head as everyone got up to go to the feast. Shaggy nodded and told Freddie and Daphne to go on ahead when they asked if he was coming. Velma stood up and walked in the opposite direction towards the van. He jogged to catch up. "Hey."

"Hi," she muttered, trying to put on a brave face. However, his concerned face threatened to break her dam that was keeping back her tears and feelings. She had to look away. "C-Can I just be alone, Shag?"

"I don't, like, think you want to be alone," he said gently, taking her hand. "Let me make you an ice cream sundae. I bet I can put all your favorite toppings on it without it tasting funny."

She smiled sadly and shook her head. He sighed and said, "I, like, tried." She thought that meant he was going to leave but instead, he actually tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the only open ice cream parlor that was about to close. He paid the clerk a twenty to let them stay alone and he left them be with a muttered, "Young lovers." Both blushed at that. Shaggy set Velma on the table and jumped over the counter. "All right. Let's see. Pecans, whipped cream, cherries, chocolate syrup, and Oreos. I can make something out of that." God, he knew her too well sometimes.

"Shaggy, please. I just want to be left alone."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone. This happens too often, huh, Velms?" She sighed and nodded as her tears built behind her closed eyes. He scooped Oreo cream ice cream into a bowl and poured chocolate syrup over it before putting on the whipped cream on top and sprinkling pecan bits over that. Then he put three cherries on top and grabbed two spoons. She slid over and he jumped up onto the table with her. "Here we go. Like, a sundae with everything on it."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." He set down his spoon and collected a spoonful on hers. She tried to avoid it but he stuck the spoon in her mouth and she moaned in appreciation.

"Liar," he teased. "Come on, Velma. Eat it."

"No," she said stubbornly, folding her arms and looking away. He got her another spoonful and teased her until she looked at him and he could stick it in her mouth. "Damn it, Shag!" she yelled after she swallowed.

He laughed. "I may be a chicken, Velms, but you seem to have forgotten I don't give up on the stuff I want. Or care about," he said tenderly. She smiled and nodded. "You forgot?" He feigned offence.

"No," she said with a laugh, giving him a light push. "I know."

"Well, like, yeah, I figured. You know everything, don't you, Velma?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head as tears began to form.

"Not everything." She hadn't known what Ben was about at all. The bowl hit the table and he took her into his arms as he stood up before she could comprehend what was happening. That was it. His warm embrace, the way he cared for her and looked at her, and his welcoming, soothing scent…It was all too much. The dam broke as if someone took a wrecking ball to it and all her tears came pouring out. He held her as the sobs tore through her small form, making them both feel like she was going to shatter, and whispered comforting words to her.

"Shh," he breathed into her ear. "It's okay. He, like, doesn't matter. You're better than he is. _You_ matter."

"S-Shag-ggy," she sobbed and he quickly removed her glasses before bringing her closer to him. He rocked her slightly and rubbed her back gently as he felt tears rise in his eyes. Tears of anger. If Ben Ravencroft weren't already locked in a book that burned to ashes, he'd kill him for making Velma cry so much. Hurt so much. Shaggy missed her smile already.

"Hey," he said once her sobs began to slow, pushing her back so he could look at her. "Like, don't cry anymore, okay? He's not worth it." She nodded and tried desperately to get back into his arms. She didn't have to try hard. He was more than willing to hold her. Shaggy gently lifted her up and sat on the bench with her in his lap before pulling the sundae bowl to them and lifting a spoonful to her. She put on her glasses again and smiled slightly at him. "Before you ask, like, yeah. Food's my answer to everything. Open up."

She giggled slightly and did as told. He slowly, carefully fed her half the treat without taking a bit for himself and Velma laughed when he purposely got whipped cream on her nose. "Hey!"

He laughed and licked it off with the tip of his tongue. "Yum. Tastes even better on you." She turned bright red and he laughed again. "It's true! Like, you taste better than _anything_ I've _ever_ tasted!"

She laughed and pushed him slightly. "Here. Try it _off_ my skin." She fed him a spoonful but he made a face and shook his head. Then she did something neither was expecting. She dipped her finger into the sundae and brought it to his lips. _Oh, God, what did I just do? That's okay. He won't actually lick it off. Just smile like it's a test. _She did just that.

Shaggy suddenly leaned forward, took her finger into his mouth, and _sucked_. Velma shivered as her eyes widened behind her spectacles. He blushed and released her from his lips. "Sorry. Don't know what came over me."

"'S okay." They both looked away and Velma realized suddenly how arousing that was. The look in his eyes right before he did it reminded her of how Scooby look at his favorite food only tripled. He _liked _licking the ice cream off her. "Shag?"

"Yeah?" he said, looking down at her orange skirt and trying not to think of the wonderful heat that lay beneath such material. The heat he wanted to sink his entire length into. "Um, we should finish this and get back to the others."

"Shaggy, can you look up for a minute? I know you're embarrassed so I won't ask you to open your eyes, okay?" He nodded and did as told. Velma put her hands on each side of his face and leaned in timidly. He shivered as her lips brushed his and she jumped, thinking it was a shudder of disgust. "Sorry."

Tears filled her eyes but he wasn't having any more of that and especially not because of him. Shaggy grabbed Velma's shoulders and yanked her into the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. "Like, don't be," he breathed heatedly. Her eyes widened at the look in his eyes. Joy, love, desire, and hunger. He was looking at her like a treat he was about to sink his teeth into and _she liked it_. "Any objections to being kissed again?"

"None," she said, shaking her head. He leaned in and kissed her even harder than before until suddenly, they found themselves lying out on the bench, Shaggy on top and Velma's hands working on getting his green shirt off. However, Shaggy kept stopping her. Why? Didn't he want her? Maybe he just didn't think it was a good idea here. She didn't have any objections. "Shaggy, I want your shirt off."

He shook his head and grabbed her hands to stop her. "Not now."

"Norville Rogers, damn it, I want your shirt off," she said firmly in place of the whimper she had used to tell him before.

"But, Velma, I don't," he said with a teasing smile. She glared up at him and his smile widened. "You're so cute when you're angry." He leaned in and kissed behind her earlobe and she sighed in pleasure. Then he suckled the lobe hungrily and she moaned loudly. "Wow. I never thought you'd be so responsive."

She blushed and pushed him up. He grumbled a complaint but she grabbed them hem of his shirt and tugged it upward. Shaggy was too fast though and he grabbed her wrists to stop her. "No."

"Shaggy," she complained. "Please. You can take mine off."

He stilled, blushed, and began to sweat. "It…It's too fast." She rolled her eyes and tried once again to pull the shirt off. Suddenly, he jumped away and grabbed the bowl. She watched curiously as he took it into the kitchen and started to wash it.

"Shaggy? What's wrong?" She stood up and found she was weak-kneed from his kisses and touch. "Are you shy?"

"No," he muttered. She noticed he was hiding his face.

"D-Did I do something?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" she asked desperately, trying to grab his hand. He shook his head and turned his back on her. "What is it? Please. It was going so well. I won't try to take your shirt off, okay?"

"That's not it. Let's get back to the others." She grabbed his hand and gave him a pleading look. "Look, Velma, I, like, get being on the rebound but I can't be that guy. I couldn't make…have sex with you without it being too hard later."

"R-Rebound? Oh my God. I'm so sorry," she told him pathetically. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Shaggy. I can always count on you."

"Yeah, well, you're my best friend. Other than Scooby-Doo, of course." He didn't see her heartbreak in her eyes. _He only did that to help me through it. I don't know wither to cry or laugh._

_I'm so stupid, _Shaggy thought as he led her to the Mystery Machine. _Thinking she actually liked me like that. All it was was a rebound kiss. She needed it and I was the only one there. God, I hate myself._ He sat in the back while she read a book in the front and tried not to cry. "I'm going for a walk," he announced. She nodded and he left. He cried as he walked, not really paying attention to where he was going until he bumped into Thorn from the Hex Girls outside her father's dentistry office. "Like, sorry."

She nodded and he helped her up. "Wait a second. Are you crying? Man, I didn't think you'd be one to cry. Wanna talk?" He shook his head but she took his hand and led him to a bench. "Talk."

"I love Velma," he muttered. She didn't need anything else so she just put her arms around him and moved him so he could cry into the crock of her neck. "It sucks."

"Yeah. I know the feeling." She stroked his long hair and tried to ignore the feeling of being watched. Velma ducked down when she saw Thorn look around and brushed the tears away.

"No, you don't. You've probably only known the unobtainable love that you rarely see. You don't see that person all the time." She tilted her head and told him silently to go on. "Every time someone breaks her heart, I'm the one that holds her when she cries or screams or just stays silent. I see her every day. Every single day. I've even shared a bed with her but, like; I've never told her how I feel. When we're apart, I hurt, you know? Not like stubbed your toe hurt but like having your heart ripped out of your chest hurt."

"Wow. Passionate. I'm listening." Velma saw the way Shaggy looked at Thorn and tried hard not to cry. She couldn't hear what they were saying but his expression was one of pure passion, desire, pain, and yearning.

"She normally clings to Freddie when she's scared but, like, sometimes, she'll cling to me. And it hurts. I can't even hold her because it's against some sort of rules she's laid down. And when men flirt with her, I just want to kill them or myself. Depending on if she responds to them." He looked down and sighed heavily. "It always hurts."

Thorn took him back into her arms and he put his forehead to her shoulder. "Shaggy Rogers, I'm gonna write a song for you. You should tell her. Just tell her how much you love her and pray she returns it, okay? I bet she will, if you tell her everything you just told me."

"You think?" Velma ran off the minute they weren't looking and curled up in a corner of the Mystery Machine to cry. However, crying made her yearn for Shaggy's arms and the sobs only came harder. When Shaggy got back, he found her like that. Curled into a little ball as sobs racked her whole frame. She fought him off worse than ever but he eventually had her wrapped in his arms. "Shh. What's wrong?"

"Just go back to Thorn, Shaggy," she muttered. He gasped and released her, backing away in horror. "Yeah, I saw."

"D-Did you _hear_?" He held his breath until she nodded and he nearly passed out. "I'm sorry. God, it must disgust you." Shaggy's eyes filled with tears again and she looked away. "W-We can still be friends, right?"

She didn't answer so he rushed forward and took her hands in his, hitting his knees beside her desperately. "Velma, please. I know you could never feel the same but I don't want to loose you. Why do you think I never told you? I, like, couldn't live without you. _Please_. I just want to be your friend, since I can't be more. _Please_. We can pretend you don't know, can't we?"

"What are you talking about?" He frowned. "You like Thorn and that's fine."

"T-Thorn? What does she have to do with me loving you?" Her eyes went wide and his didn't take long to follow. "You…You didn't actually hear anything, did you?" She shook her head and he ran. _This is bad. This is really bad._

Velma sat there, trying to make sense of everything, until the others returned. Then she grabbed Daphne and pulled her aside. "Shaggy loves me."

"That's great! I'm so glad he finally told you. Why aren't you acting a bit happier though?" Daphne beamed and Velma looked down. "Oh, come on. You totally love him too."

"He…He ran." Daphne sighed in exasperation. "Daph?"

"Scooby, go find Shaggy!" The dog tore off at the command and Daphne took Velma's hands. "That doesn't mean he loves you any less, Velms."

"I know that! But I…Here. Sit. I'll explain." It took her fifteen minutes to explain the night's activities to her best friend and when she was finished, Daphne sat there with a confused expression. "Daph?"

"You…He…Why can't these things be simple?"

"Scooby, stop it!" The girls looked over to where Shaggy was trying to get his shirt out of Scooby's mouth without hurting the dog. "Stop! I don't want to!" He caught Velma's eyes and looked away. "Please, Scoob," he whimpered.

"Ro," Scooby said, dragging his master and friend to Daphne and smiling at her. "Rere re ris."

"Good job, Scooby-Doo. Velma, go get Scooby a treat, okay? I'll deal with this guy." Daphne made Shaggy take Velma's seat and he looked down sadly. "Rejected?"

"I think so. I…I was prepared for it but it's still hard, you know?" He looked down and sighed heavily again. "Look, I know you want everything with the gang to run smoothly but…but me being around is only gonna cause her pain and make everything awkward. So, I'm going to leave once we get back to Coolsville. Like, Scooby can stay with you guys though."

"Shaggy –" Daphne started but he cut her off.

"It's what's best for Velma. I, like, know how much the gang means to her. And I'm not that important of a member anyway. Don't try to talk me out of it, okay? I'll tell Freddie so don't bring it up either." Then he walked off. Velma looked at him but he didn't acknowledge her as he got into the van and sat next to Scooby. But she thought she heard him whispered, "I'll always love you," as he passed her.

"Well?" Velma asked Daphne. She just shook her head. "You don't want to tell me?"

"Can't. Sworn to secrecy," Daph lied easily. Velma sighed but nodded. Daphne hugged her, hating that she was lying to her dear friend and it was Velma's turn to be a source of comfort. Shaggy told Freddie before the girls got in and he nodded his understanding before hitting the rode to Coolsville.

Telling Scooby was the hard part. It took two days but Shaggy finally found the perfect time when they were alone in the Rogers' kitchen making lunch. Scooby understood and agreed with Shaggy's decision with a heavy heart. He decided that when the gang went on short trips, he'd join them but not on the long ones. Then Shaggy asked Daphne to tell Velma the next time they went on a trip and went to work as a chef in his uncle's restaurant.

Velma retreated into herself the whole trip and barely spoke except to Scooby, as they were the two feeling the most pain from Shaggy's absence. They returned to Coolsville to find that Shaggy's uncle's restaurant was so popular that they were expanding and Shaggy was moving to Summerville to be head chef there. Velma didn't bother going after him and Scooby was quickly sent to live with his master. Slowly, it seemed the gang was falling apart. At first, they tried to make it but Velma lost her enthusiasm without Shaggy and Scooby and didn't talk as much. After three months of strain to keep together, they fell apart.

(Four years later) VELMA signed another book with an artificial smile and the young woman thanked her copiously. She had to admit, being a world famous author was great but she really wished she had someone to share it with other than her overly excited editor. She looked down at her lap and saw the picture she kept of the gang for luck lying there depressingly. She looked up and saw the man she had come to call Constant standing by the door in his hat and trench coat. Her handler shook his head. "He certainly doesn't miss anything, does he?"

"He missed last week's book reading," she muttered before looking down. He walked over and set his copy down. "Hey there." No answer. "Don't you have a name?" No answer. She sighed and signed the back cover. "Will I see you at tomorrow's release?" He nodded. "Good," she said with a soft smile. "It's nice to know I have someone so loyal in my fan base."

He tipped his hat slightly, collected the book, and left without a single word or noise of acknowledgement. She sighed and stood up, grabbing her picture before it could fall. "I need a coffee break."

"Okay," Danny, her handler, said before he started to follow her.

"Alone," she said firmly. He sighed and nodded. She went over to the Groovy Java, one of Shaggy's restaurants, and bought a java hot chocolate and claimed a table in the corner by the window. She drank the caffeinated hot chocolate with a smile as she remembered why he had come up with the recipe and stared at him in her precious photo.

Velma yawned and put her head on her term paper sleepily. "I hate this thing," she complained but Scooby and Daphne were already asleep on her bed. Suddenly, the door opened and Shaggy came back inside with two cups of piping hot coffee. "Sorry, but no."

"Why not? It'll keep you awake," he said with a curious look on his face.

"Too much caffeine gives me nightmares. I can handle cans of soda but not full cups of coffee," she told him with an apologetic smile. He thought then grinned and left, only to return with a cup of hot chocolate for both of them. "I can handle that but it might put me to sleep." He shook his head and handed her the cup meant for her. She sipped it, tasted the extra chocolate, and…was that coffee? "Shag?"

"I put two shots of coffee in it! Good, huh? I, like, figure that's the same amount in a can of soda so there's no harm done, right? Wide awake yet?" He grinned at her and she nodded appreciatively. "That's because I used the good stuff Daph brought over."

"Shaggy," she laughed. "That's coffee substitute."

"Then it won't give you a bit of nightmares. Needs whipped cream," he said after taking a sip of his cup.

"Yeah, because you need that much sugar at two in the morning." They both laughed and he kissed her forehead gently with a grin. "Hey! Chocolate lips!" He laughed again only harder at her disgruntled expression.

Late night study sessions in high school weren't supposed to be so fun. She sighed and wondered if he loved her even then. _Does he still love me?_ She pushed the thoughts away and drank the rest of her coco sorrowfully. Tomorrow her newest mystery would be released and because the setting was Coolsville, her publicist thought it be great to release it there. So, there she was. She had already gone to see Daphne and Freddie but she still wanted to see Shaggy and Scooby. They lived over in the more ritzy area of town because of Shaggy's success as a restaurant chain owner and chef. They labeled him the Artist Chef because of his creativity and he admitted he liked to draw to some reporter once. She loved to see his picture in the paper or a magazine and really hoped she could get up the courage to go see him.

Finally, she had to get up and return to her book signing but she did so with a heavy sigh. _That's it! I have to see him so I'm going to go to his house tonight. No stalling!_

SHAGGY dropped Scooby off at the dog's girlfriend's house and headed home. It was a short walk and he didn't mind it at all. What he saw there surprised him. A note. In Velma's beautiful handwriting. Dear Shaggy/Scooby-Doo, I saw that you weren't home so I figured I'd leave a note. Here's my cell number. Call if you want. Velma. That was it. He brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. "Smells like her. I'm going to make dinner for her and, damn it, I'm going to make this better. It's been four years! I can pretend I got over her easily."

He dashed inside and called the number on her note. No answer, just a voicemail. He'd take it. "Velma? I got your note and was thinking…Do you want to join us for dinner? I could try my new dish out on you. I think you'd like it. Anyway, call me back, yeah? Or don't. Like, call if you're not coming just come if you are. Seven okay? Okay. Bye." He hung up and banged his head on the wall. "That was so STUPID! She's so going to fucking know!"

He continued to bang his head on the wall until he realized it was six and he had to start on dinner.

VELMA'S heart raced as she listened to the message and she quickly ran to change into something more flattering. Dinner. Shaggy. Alone. God, she could faint. It took twenty minutes but she finally picked an orange scoop neck mini-dress with orange panty hose and red Mary Jane's. She curled her hair slightly to frame her face and fixed her glasses firmly on her nose. She forwent make-up except for some light red eye shadow and lip-gloss with barely any color to it.

Finally, seven was close enough for her to leave. She drove to his small mansion and parked in the driveway out of the way. She took a deep breath and got out of her car with a bad case of butterflies in her stomach. After what felt like ages, she made it to the door and raised her hand to knock on the green door. Then she stopped. What was she doing? She broke his heart. He must hate her. She turned to leave but the door swung open and there he was. Same hair cut, same goatee, and same goofy grin aimed right at her. "Velms!" He practically tackled her and she froze solid while burning up inside at the same time. "Hey!"

"Hi," she managed to get out. He pulled away but only to arms length and looked her over. Her shoulder length hair, sweet bangs - both in slight curls - and the pretty red headband she was wearing made him smile. Then his eyes traveled her pétite body with hunger he hoped she didn't notice. The dress definitely hugged her just right, he decided. "You look great."

She hadn't noticed him eyeing her apparently, because she had been looking him over. He was wearing a green button down and brown slacks. Some things never changed. Green and brown. She had missed it. He was a bit more toned and his eyes looked less happy but she loved the way he looked nonetheless. "You too," he said with a grin. Then he led her inside before she could back out. "I have to admit, I was expecting you to show up in jeans and a t-shirt."

She laughed and blushed. "I wanted to make a good impression after so many years. Where's Scooby?"

"His girlfriend's place. I tried to get him to come home but he was too focused on her. It's just us tonight." She blushed even more. "I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Your glasses. Fred told me you got rid of them. I was worried you wouldn't look the same without them. But there they are," he said with an even brighter grin as he took her into the dining room and got her situated. "I'm gonna go get our first course and wine now."

"Want any help?" He shook his head and dashed out. She laughed when he came back, trying to balance two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and a casserole dish at the same time. He laughed as she got up and took the dish carefully. "Hot."

"Mm. Very. Wine?"

"Please," she said with a nod. He poured them both glasses with skill and served her first. "What is it?"

"Try it." She dipped her fork in hesitantly and took a bite just as timidly. He grinned at her surprised expression. "Good, right?"

"What's in it?" she replied with a pleased nod.

"It's meatball casserole. Made with my famous meatballs just like lasagna only, well, different. It's hard to explain. But Scoob and I like it. We're going to start serving it at the Castle in two days. Are you going to be in town then? I was thinking you could come to the unveiling with me. It's always a sort of big deal, you know, when I get a new recipe. If it's a hit in Coolsville, I send the recipe out to all my places." He took a bite of his own and she thought. "You don't have to."

"I'm trying to remember if I can. My handler's being difficult. Um, yeah. I can. I can blow off a meeting I was supposed to go to. I don't even have to go. My editor just wants me there." He smiled and nodded. "I expect you know the feeling."

"Yeah. Hey, have you seen Daphne and Freddie's new show?"

They continued on through out the evening like this; talking about Freddie and Daphne's new show about the mysteries of the world, Scooby's girlfriend, and the lives they were leading. Somehow, Velma got out the words, "It gets kind of lonely thought," during this part of the conversation as they finished dessert. He nodded his agreement. "Sometimes I wonder if guys are only interested because I'm famous and rich."

"Same here. Last week, this girl asked me out and how much I'm worth on the same day." She nodded. She knew the type. "I bet you get guys that want you for you too though, right?"

"No. They're all male gold-diggers. I haven't had a guy like me for me since y…" she trailed off and he stood up before walking over to her and pulling her from the chair. She gasped as he hugged her tight.

"Poor Velma," he muttered. "I'm sorry. I know it must hurt." She put her arms around him and smiled. "At least you've always got me."

"D-Do you still…?" She let the question remain unfinished and waited nervously for his answer.

"No. Not like that. I…I got over it." He pulled away and smiled. "It took awhile, I admit. But you breaking my heart helped." She looked down sadly and he frowned in confusion. "What's the matter? That's what you wanted, isn't it? Me not to love you?"

"No, not really. I…I never got a chance to tell you how I felt. Feel," she muttered, turning her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent over slightly to put his head in the crock of her neck. Her heart raced.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his heart beating erratically and his entire being filled with hope. _Say you loved me. Loved is all I need to be okay again._

"I…It doesn't matter now, Shaggy. You don't love me anymore." He sighed and whispered into her ear, "I lied. I have a shrine in my head dedicated to you." She blushed but smiled. "I…That is, I…I still love you."

He spun her around and kissed her so hard, her knees buckled from the feeling. He scooped her up and set her on the cleared area of the table, moving to stand between her legs. "I love you so much, Velma. I never stopped. Not even for a day."

She smiled and kissed him back just as hard. He shivered as she ran her delicate fingers over his now firmly toned chest and rubbed her back to bring her so close, her breasts were crushed against his chest. She moaned. "Oh, Shaggy," came out in a sigh of pleasure and he quickly backed away. "What is it?"

"Well, see, I'm a bit old-fashioned." He laughed a bit before continuing. "I believe that a guy should take a girl on a second date before that kind of stuff and, if we, like, continue I might not be able to stop." He rubbed his neck awkwardly then sighed and said, "But we could make out for a while, if you'd like. Just, try to keep the moans on a low scale. That's what's getting to me."

"Okay." She slid off the table and collected the tableware. "I'll wash the dishes then we'll continue."

"You don't have to," he mumbled as he followed her with the rest of the dishes in his hands.

"You cooked so I should clean. We'll count this as the first date and maybe the book premiere tomorrow could be our second?" She blushed as he grinned widely.

"Sure. Then my recipe premiere can be our third and we can come back here without any guilt on my shoulders for not being, like, a complete gentleman to you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled as he kissed her auburn hair and breathed deeply. "You're so beautiful, Velms."

"I know. Daphne says I've really bloomed since four years ago." He shook his head. "You don't think so?"

"No, I do. You're beautiful now but you were always beautiful." She blushed and stood on her toes to kiss him. He smiled and pressed her against the counter with a mocking maniacal laugh. "No where to run, my pretty girl."

"You're so weird," she teased. He leaned down and began to lay kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "Wait a second. That's a line from my first book. Did you read it?"

"I've read all of them. Even the romantic scenes. I'm at every event too. I was even at the one today," he breathed into her ear. God, the taste of this woman was making his thoughts just come out freely. He wished he could shut up but knew he couldn't. "I'm kind of obsessed."

"Good. I've followed you too," she muttered. "I've been to all of your restaurant openings but I've never let you see me."

"Same. Trench coat," he muttered right back.

"You're my constant fan? Aw, Shaggy. I love you so much." She kissed him hungrily and tangled her fingers in his thick brown hair lovingly.

THE NEXT DAY Shaggy pulled up to Velma's hotel and rubbed his hands together excitedly as he nearly ran to the room. She opened the door in an orange halter-top and a pair of blue jeans. He smiled upon seeing her. She smiled right back as she took in his appearance. He was wearing his normal green shirt with a brown long sleeve shirt underneath and brown khakis with pockets all over. She loved the look in his brown eyes a lot. He grinned even more when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a very intense kiss. "Hi," they both breathed when they parted. "You look very dashing."

"Thanks. You look, like, amazing." She led him inside and he looked around. "It's kind of impersonal, huh?"

"Yeah, well, it's a hotel room."

"Where are you actually living?" She turned around and sighed. "Not in Coolsville, huh?"

"New York." He nodded and looked down sadly. "It's…It's going to be difficult on our relationship but…I'm willing to work at it if you are."

"Of course. You're all I've ever wanted. I just…can't stand the thought of being apart again." He took her hands and brought them to his lips gently. "Why can't you move here?"

"I could but it'd take a while anyway. There aren't any available apartments. I looked last night," she admitted softly. _Jinkies, this is horrible. We're going to have to be apart again._ The thought made her want to cry. He tilted her head up gently and kissed her lips ever so lovingly.

"Move in with me then. Scoob wouldn't mind at all and, if you'd be more comfortable, I've got a guest room that could be all yours." Shaggy held her tenderly against his chest and she thought for a minute before nodding. "Yes!"

He lifted her up and spun her around joyfully. "Shaggy," she said, laughing. "Easy. I haven't even finished giving my answer yet."

"Like, sorry, Velma. I just got excited. What else is there to say?"

"Well, I'd kind of prefer to be in your room. With you," she whispered it but he heard. Shivers went up his spine and he could just picture her lying on his bed every single morning with her hair tousled and eyes shining before he kissed her good morning. And then there were images of him making love to her until she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs. "Is that okay?"

He swept her into their most passionate kiss yet and she nearly fainted from surprise and overwhelming pleasure. "Yes. Zoinks, Velma. Do you even have to ask? I'd love having you in my bed every single night."

She giggled and kissed him back sweetly. "Not yet, remember? Your whole gentleman thing. We have to get to our second date."

"Right." He watched her lock the door behind them and thought, _she's amazing. My life is officially perfect._

"Shag?" He nodded. "Did you think of me sexually four years ago?"

He looked down but mumbled a bashful yes. "Um, you remember Oakhaven?" She nodded as he wrapped an arm around her and leaned down to whispered, "I wanted you so badly in that ice cream parlor. When I was staring down at your skirt, I was thinking about taking your virginity."

She moaned and made him kiss her passionately. "Look, let's just go back to my hotel room, okay? There's no point waiting. We've waited too long." He shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because I want to prove myself. Like, let's get through tonight, okay? Then I'll give you a tour of our bedroom." He rubbed her through her jeans and she sighed in pleasure. "Okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled mournfully. "But stop teasing me."

He grinned and nodded. Shaggy Rogers showing up at the book premiere party with the author herself was a big hit. He was by her side all night, their hands practically super glued together, and at midnight, the book was released, to everyone's pleasure. He sat beside her and glared at the men that took a peek down her shirt when she leaned over to sign their brand new books. When the signing was over at three, she stood up and started over to the coffee shop with him in tow. Another one of his, she noticed. He went to get their drinks and a fan/stalker came up to Velma with a book for her to sign.

"Oh, sure. Last one of the night, I guess. Name?"

"Danny." He eyed her petite form with greedy eyes and leaned in closer to whisper, "I've watched you all night."

"That's sweet." She finished signing and handed him the book back. That's when she saw the wicked look in his eyes.

"You know, you look like you hate being so very alone. I can tell from your books." He came even closer and she backed up until she was against the wall. Shaggy spotted scene and Velma's frightened eyes and growled deeply. Then he hurried over and grabbed the guy by the back of his jacket. Danny gasped as his front was slammed against the brick way.

"Back off. She's mine, got it?" Then he thrust him away and gathered Velma in his arms. She relaxed against him and smiled slightly at his possessiveness. "You okay?"

"Yes, love. Obviously you're going to have enough energy tonight." He grinned and nodded vigorously. "Let's get our drinks and go then. I'm extremely eager to see your bedroom." He nodded again and hurried to do as told. Finally, they were going to make love. He was virtually bursting with anticipation. Velma took a deep breath and checked her purse to make sure she'd brought three little foil packets.

"I like a girl that comes prepared," Shaggy whispered into her ear. "Do you know my size?"

She jumped and closed her little bag. "No. That's why there's three different ones."

He laughed and said, "I've got some at home, Velms. Like, I wasn't going to get you pregnant before marriage or anything. Don't you trust me?" He pretended to be hurt and she laughed before nodding seriously.

"Just making sure. I was worried you might forget. After all, you've only had a day to prepare." He put his free arm around her waist and led her out the door.

"I'm fully prepared, Velms. Condoms and my best sheets on the bed." She smiled and nodded. "You're sure, right?"

"I've dreamt of it. Where did you think those sex scenes came from?" He looked at her in surprise. "The hidden part of my mind that spent hours fantasizing about you. I even used some old fantasies."

"Wow. Velms, you had a thing for me before Oakhaven?" She nodded, blushing deeply. "Groovy," he said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, well, you were always holding me. It was hard not to fall for you. Ben…Ben was a great distraction from what I thought I'd never have." Shaggy opened the passenger door and leaned down to her once she was in. "Boy, was I wrong."

"Yep. For the first time ever," he teased. "Ready to go home, baby?" He rubbed her through her jeans and she moaned as her eyes fluttered close. She nodded exuberantly and he knelt down outside the car, setting the drink holder on top of it, and leaned into kissed her neck gently.

"S-Shag," she started but he cut her off. "No one will see. It's too dark. Let's move you to the back seat." She nodded and let him lead her. He shut the passenger door and joined her in the back, locking the doors as a precaution. Same old fraidy cat. "Any objections to these coming off?"

He unbuttoned her jeans and she watched him lower the zipper with his teeth excitedly. "None," Velma managed to gasp out. Shaggy quickly, but carefully, removed her jeans and was very pleased to find she had gone without panties just for him. "Shaggy."

"Yeah. Just be patient." He licked her to make sure she was good and wet and she nearly screamed in pleasure. "Shirt."

She nodded her understanding and stripped it off. Then both of his came off and they tossed them into the front seat. Shaggy crawled on top of her and used one hand to undo the clasp in her bra while the other removed her hair from its ponytail. She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off him with some help from him. No boxers. Nothing to keep them apart, finally. They both slipped off the shoes onto the floorboard and Velma pulled Shaggy up to her lips from where he was kissing her belly. How on Earth did that feel so sensual?

"Ready?" she breathed. He shook his head. "Why not?"

"I haven't gotten to explore yet." Then he dipped his head and started kissing downwards toward her womanhood. She was so responsive, moaning when he sucked or licked her skin and gasping loudly when he nipped at her flushed skin. He could feel her heart beating wildly, even when he reached her stomach. Or was that his heart? Velma tried to watch but found that, if she did, the coil in her stomach twisted so much; it threatened to snap before he was even inside. She didn't want that but when he stopped short and returned to her heaving breasts for another taste, she had to look at him out of curiosity. He was teasing one nipple with his mouth while he teased the other one with his free hand. His left was too busy holding him up from crushing her to be put to use for her pleasure. "You taste so good, Velms."

"Shag, please. I need," she gasped and he cut her off with a passionate kiss. He nodded and lowered himself until his head was between her legs. "Shaggy, what are you doing?"

"Just a taste. It'll help, I promise. Are you a virgin, Velma?" She shook her head bashfully and he made a face of disapproval. "Okay, well, we'll talk about that later. For now, I'm going to, like; make you forget his name entirely."

She trembled as he licked at her, teased her clit by sucking on it, and rubbed her opening with two fingers. Then, with one fatal swoop, he pushed his fingers into her awakened flower and she nearly screamed in pleasure. "Shaggy," came out in a rush of moans and he grinned as he licked her even more, moving his fingers in and out until… "Shaggy!"

He collected her essence with his tongue hungrily and smiled as she shook from her first orgasm of the night. "Better?"

She nodded and pulled him up so the could kiss. Then she flipped them and he was extremely grateful he had a big backseat in his sporty little convertible. "Your turn."

She moved down and swallowed upon seeing his exceedingly large member. "Wow. Um, I don't think I brought a condom for that size."

He grinned and said, "I've got one in the glove compartment as a precaution." She nodded and set the passenger seat forward so she wouldn't have to climb around to get it. He took it and started to open the little package but she shook her head. "What's wrong? Changing your mind?"

"No. I just wanted to return the favor." She set the condom packet on the floor mat and leaned over his pulsing member eagerly. Shaggy swallowed as she began to lick him now and her long, elegant fingers danced over his chest, stomach, and arms. She was memorizing him as he had done her. "Does it hurt to be so hard?" she purred and he shivered, nodding. "Tell me what you want, Shaggy?"

She wanted him to talk dirty? Strange but he wasn't going to complain. He liked to talk dirty during 'the act'. And she seemed damn good at it herself. "Suck me, Velms. Don't torture me."

She smirked at him then leaned in and sucked on his head passionately. Shaggy thrust his fingers into her hair to help her along when she needed him to while he other hand gripped the headrest of the driver's seat for stability. She adjusted her position between his legs and moved her head down to take half of him into her mouth. Shaggy grunted in pleasure as she sucked and his hips bucked, nearly chocking her until her gag reflex kicked in and she relaxed again. She toyed with him until finally; she had his entire manhood in his mouth and was teasing his balls with the tips of her fingers.

"Velms," Shaggy gasped. "Harder, baby. Suck harder."

She shivered at his demands and did as instructed. He scratched at her scalp as she sucked and they both purred in pleasure. Suddenly, to Shaggy's amazement and delight, Velma ran her teeth along the sensitive flesh of his shaft and he shot, releasing his seed into her mouth to _her_ delight. To his surprise, she didn't pull away, just drank his essence as he had devoured hers, milking him for all he was worth. Then she pulled away as he hardened again and climbed up him to steal a very, very passionate kiss.

"Wow."

"Yeah," she breathed back, running her hands over his chest. "Do…Do you feel up to the last part?"

"More than up to it, Velma. Trade me places. But first, tell me something." She nodded. "When'd you lose it?"

"Shaggy…" she trailed off, knowing she couldn't ask him to leave it alone. "Two years ago. I couldn't be a virgin forever and I needed something other than my own hand. I mean, I was twenty-one, Shaggy. I don't even know the guy's name anymore. We met at a book signing."

"Oh." She sighed and curled up on his chest. He started to rub circled onto her back.

"When did you?"

He thought and said, "Did you read the article in _Chef's Scandal_ where they said I spent the night with another chef? I was twenty-two so you would've been twenty." She nodded. "That was sort of true. Except, they left out the fact that we were both drunk and I needed to try to get over you. No luck, obviously." She relaxed slightly and nodded her understanding. "Baby, can I, like, make love to you now or do you want to wait until we're at home?"

"Now, please." He grinned and lowered her to the seat, moving around to straddle her. "This might get a little uncomfortable."

"I think it's, like, worth it." She giggled and nodded. He studied their position then pulled her up and set her on the seat. "If you sit up a bit, it'll be easier." She nodded and he wrapped her legs around his waist as he was sitting on his knees between her legs. He reached over a hit a button the made the bottom of the seat move forward a bit to his specifications and she was reclined just enough to be move comfortable. (Think pool chair or hospital bed if you cannot visualize this.) "Cool, huh?"

"Very. Okay. I think we're both ready." He nodded and gently slid inside her. They moaned in unison and Shaggy began to move the minute she let out her moan. Long, slow thrusts shook Velma's body because of the torturous movement of him being out of her for far too long between thrusts. "Shaggy," she whimpered. "Don't torture me."

"It's your turn to talk, Velms. What do you want?" She reached up and pulled him closer so she could whisper, "Harder. Fuck me harder. Faster." He groaned and nodded, before lifting her hips and starting to pound into her, putting one had by her head as a brace. It wasn't long until her little gasping moans turned into loud moans that were slowly turning into screams of pleasure and he was grunting from pleasure and effort.

"Touch yourself, Velma," he purred into her ear. She reached down and began to rub her nub as instructed. He watched this then her face when he couldn't watch any longer without coming. It was too soon. She wasn't actually screaming. He cupped one of her breasts and was happy to see how perfectly it fit into his hand before he leaned in and sucked on her nipple to intensify her pleasure. She let out a tiny scream before biting her lip to contain it. They were, after all, in a very public parking lot. "Velma," he whined. "It's okay. Scream for me."

"Too loud," she gasped. He stopped moving and gave her a firm look. She whimpered and tried to get him to move again but he refused. "Okay. I'll scream."

He grinned and started again, this time going even harder as he put both hands on either side of her as an even firmer brace. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and he pounded into her until she was letting out these adorable, short cries that sent waves of ecstasy and pleasure down his spine. Then, the coil in her stomach snapped and he felt her muscles clench around him, making his orgasm begin in a rush along with hers. "Shaggy," she cried out while she moaned in pleasure.

"Velma," he gasped in response. Finally, they stopped shaking and he moved to sit with her in his lap. "That was better than anything I've ever imagined."

"Same. Shaggy?" He hummed in acknowledgement as he continued to run his fingers through her hair and push away the bits that sweat had plastered to her face. She leaned down to pick up something small and made out of foil. "We seem to have forgotten something."

"Whoops," he said with a nervous laugh. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Uh, are you mad?"

"No. I think it was worth it. Besides, I think I prefer bare back, don't you?" He grinned and bobbed his head in agreement. "Let's go back to your place." He nodded and she grabbed her pants. "Oh, uh, could you put these somewhere? I don't want to wear them." He gawked at the lacy green object she handed to them. Her panties? Wasn't she not wearing them before? "I took them off before the premiere when I told you I needed to fix my shirt."

He shivered and pushed her back down onto the seat, this time making her lie flat on her back. Then he practically shoved himself into her heat. She gasped in pleasure and he began to move as she moaned in excitement and pleasure. They didn't take long to come again and they both hurried to dress. She couldn't seem to find her jeans though and it didn't make her happy at all. "How do you loose clothes in a car?"

"They're probably under a seat. Here. You can wear this instead and I'll look in the morning." She pulled on his long sleeved shirt and her panties and they climbed into the front seat to drive home. Shaggy switched on the lights and there, standing in front of the car with a camera in hand was the evil fan, Danny.

"What the hell? Did he…?" Danny tore off and Shaggy started to follow but Velma stopped him. "It doesn't matter. I think you got braver, Shag."

"No but I can't let him cause trouble for you." She smiled and slid into the middle seat to wrap her arms around him as he drove them to his mansion. "Velms?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Shaggy." After three hours of passion in Shaggy's bedroom, the pair finally fell asleep in each other's arms, only to be awoken by Scooby coming in an hour later. He curled up at the foot of the bed and Shaggy urged Velma to go back to sleep. "Where was he?"

"His room." Velma cocked an eyebrow and Shaggy shrugged. "He wanted his own room. Not that he ever really sleeps there, huh, old buddy?"

"Right, Raggy," Scooby muttered groggily. "Right, Relma." Velma rubbed his ears then curled up against Shaggy's side and drifted off contently. She and Scooby woke the next morning to the scent of breakfast from downstairs and Velma immediately saw that her bag was by the closet. She slipped on the robe Scooby brought her and padded over to her bag. Nothing was in it. She opened the closet and discovered that Shaggy had put her things on hangers inside. "Your roving rin?"

"Yeah. And I guess he's a bit eager too." She turned and said, "Think he'd mind if I barrowed one of his shirts?" The dog shook his head and she slipped on one of Shaggy's long sleeve shirts before followed Scooby downstairs to the kitchen. Shaggy was busy with a pan on the stove while music played on the radio quietly. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and smiled. "Hey, handsome. Thanks for putting my clothes on hangers. You certainly know how to make a girl feel welcome."

"Thanks. Like, I just want you too know this is your home too." He turned around and brought her into a loving kiss filled with passion. "I love you so much. Marry me someday?"

"How about someday soon? I don't want to wait long." He grinned and bobbed his head. "I love you too, by the way. What're you making?"

"Well, I already made eggs and bacon and now I'm making pancakes. Scoob, run out and get the paper for Vel, kay?"

"R-Okay." Scooby left and came back with the paper in his mouth. Velma petted his head and took the rolled up newspaper. "Raggy?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her." Scooby left the room. "Velms, is it okay that Scooby's girlfriend and her owner come over?"

"Sure. I'd better get dressed. We'll shower together after they leave or something." He nodded with a grin. She left to get changed into a pair of jeans and came back to find him talking to very, very pretty blonde haired hippie. She was sitting on the counter in a long skirt, swinging her feet and playing with the scarf tied around her head. She bit her lip and looked down. This girl's breasts were perfect, unlike hers in her mind, and she gazed at Shaggy with such an adoring expression…Why would he want her next to this girl?

"Yeah, she's great." Velma hid to listen.

The girl replied with, "So, you're certain about marrying her? Like, you shouldn't go rushing into it."

"I've loved her for nearly eight years, Honey. I can't pass up a chance to be with her forever. And she wants to be with me too. What if she finds someone better?" Velma smiled and was about to make herself known when Honey replied again.

"So what if she does? You'll always have me." Velma clenched her fists as Honey caressed Shaggy's cheek and leaned in to try to kiss him. He pulled away and pushed her hands away. "What's wrong?"

"Honey, I love Velma. I always have. Nothing is ever going to happen between us. I'm sorry though." He stepped away and began to fix everyone a plate carefully. Velma smiled and walked into the room, really glad she had pulled on her orange mini skirt, red pantyhose, and a red halter-top. She felt very sexy. "Hey, Velms."

"Hey, Shag. You must be Honey." She held her hand to the blonde-haired woman but she ran out of the room instead of shaking it. "Did I miss something?"

"Not really. Nothing important. Did I tell you how much I love you today? Like, I should have." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She moaned and slid her arms up his chest to link around his neck and he grinned into the kiss.

"I love you too, Shaggy. Let's get married today. There's a little chapel that you only need to give an hour warning before you show up and they'll have a wedding waiting. We could go and be married in a matter of minutes." He thought then shook his head. "Why not?"

"I want to give you a real wedding. A perfect wedding. And, like, Daphne would kill us." She sighed and nodded. "Beside, I haven't given you a ring yet. Let's eat breakfast then we'll go ring shopping while Scooby's at Honey's." She nodded and helped him carry everything out to the living room. Scooby and Shaggy dug in and Honey glared at Velma through the entire meal. When they were done, Scooby left with the girl dog and her master and Shaggy went to wash the dishes before he and Velma took their shower together. She was waiting on his bed for him and he eagerly pulled her up and into the bathroom. "Come on, beautiful."

She giggled and let him tug her into his shower with an excited grin on his face. Okay, so, maybe they needed to cool it sexually and they hadn't had the best easiest time sorting out their feelings but they loved each other enough to spontaneously get married and that was all that mattered to them. And someday soon, hopefully, they would get married, have kids, and live happily ever after just like all the fairytales. Hey, it's a cartoon. They can do whatever the hell they want.

Okay, once again, bad ending. But I had no idea how to finish it when I knew it was time to finish it. Hope you liked my fun little story, please review! Please remember that lovely little rule: If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. No mean criticism but constructive criticism instead, please.


End file.
